Exterior extension cords are typically used to connect electrical loads that are located a good distance away from the nearest electrical outlet. They are typically used with power tools, yard care equipment, holiday lighting arrangements and the like. While they do their job fairly well, they are prone to be coming accidentally disconnected. Also, while Ground Fault Circuit Interrupters (GFCI's) may prevent accidental shocks, not all extension cords are plugged into such circuits. Also, even if cords are plugged into GFCI's, nuisance tripping will occur if the connection becomes wet.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a housing for storing coupled electrical cords within a weather-resistant enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,946 in the name of Tardy discloses a sealable extension cord plug cover with a resilient foam interior. The Tardy invention discloses an entire deformable foam insulation interior, which is an excess of material not necessary for the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,879 issued in the name of Russo provides a four-part accessory for securing onto both the male and female plug connections of electrical cords. Each accessory consists of two parts that are matably connected to each other and subsequently mated to the opposing two-part assembly. Along with the obvious disadvantage of having four separate parts, each half is installed over the corresponding female or male plug portion via mating elements such as screws. This greatly increases the effort and labor involved, not to mention the possibility of lost hardware.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,500 issued in the name of Dedering describes an adaptable closure for protecting an electric plug extending from a vehicle consisting of a hinged assembly with opposing halves and a retaining ring. The Dedering invention is particularly concerned with protecting the non-deployed portion of a female vehicle electrical plug, which is much different in scope and use than in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,176 issued in the name of Coffey discloses a protection device for the mating plug and socket connectors of electrical plugs and consists of a tubular housing with each ends of an electrical cord fed through a retaining end for threading onto each ends of the tubular housing. The threaded ends of the Coffey invention allow the plugs to be pulled apart while remaining inside the tubular housing. The present invention is a hinged one-piece assembly that does not have additional parts to lose or account for.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,951 issued in the name of Blaetz describes a housing assembly consisting of a two-part central housing joined together by a “quick-release” connection with two threaded end caps similar in function to the Coffey invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,541 issued in the name of Arnold describes an extension cord connector guard with a reclosable access door and a rotatable latch. A pivoting gate provides means for securing differently-sized electrical connector plugs and sockets. The preponderance of movable parts and general bulkiness of the Arnold invention are disadvantages not seen in the present invention.
None of the prior art particularly describes a weatherproof and water-resistant electrical cord connection apparatus that not only retains the coupling of two (2) electrical cords, but also effectively protects them from inclement weather and unwanted interrupted electrical service from water damage. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the electrical connection of extension cord plugs and receptacles can be protected from unintentional unplugging as well as contact with energized parts by water.